


Это - мое!

by lastrieve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них всегда были очень странные отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это - мое!

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая сайд-стори к "Играм, в которые играют".

_Every day is like survival_  
_You're my lover, not my rival (c)_  
_Karma Chameleon - Culture Club_

Первый раз Кисе задумывается, когда они с Хайзаки встречают на улице какого-то давнего знакомого Хайзаки. Этот знакомый – ниже их обоих ростом, коротко стриженный и одетый в болтающиеся на бедрах штаны явно на два размера больше нужного - не нравится Кисе. Но он все равно смотрит тому в глаза холодно и ровно. Ему даже любопытно, потому как за все то время, что они встречаются с Хайзаки, у него сложилось впечатление, что у Хайзаки в принципе нет друзей. И не то, чтобы они ему были особо нужны.

\- Это кто? – на Кисе кивают небрежно и бестактно, и Кисе размышляет о том, что, либо он начал перенимать у Хайзаки привычку хотеть врезать первому встречному, либо… окей, он начал перенимать эту привычку. Надо с этим что-то делать.

\- Бывший сокомандник, - так же небрежно отвечает Хайзаки.

Кисе глупо моргает. Нет, он, конечно, не ждет, что Хайзаки будет всем сообщать о том, что они вместе, потому как сам молчал о том, с кем живет: чем меньше народа знает о его личной жизни, тем лучше. Но в таких ситуациях же можно сказать, что они хотя бы приятели?

Тогда у Кисе не хватает времени обо всем этом подумать, потому что Хайзаки быстро прощается и уводит его прочь.

Спустя месяц ситуация повторяется, только в качестве знакомого выступает симпатичная девушка с вполне симпатичными формами, как раз во вкусе Хайзаки. Кажется, бывшая. Она, безусловно, узнает Кисе, но все же задает тот же самый вопрос - «Это кто?» - и получает тот же самый ответ. И вновь за ним следует быстрое прощание.

 

Кисе думает о том, что все его предыдущие пассии были очень рады сообщить каждому встречному-поперечному о том, что они встречаются с Кисе Рётой, даже если это «встречаются» означало одно единственное свидание. Разница лишь в том, что все они были девушками. Наверное, глупо ожидать того же от другого мужчины. Судя по всему, Хайзаки действительно плевать на популярность Кисе: ни желания похвастаться перед кем-то, ни зависти он не высказывал, по крайней мере, внешне. Похоже, что для него Кисе всегда был и явно будет просто «Рёта». Само собой, тогда, когда не является «балбесом», «балдой» или «придурком». Но обычно последние обращения звучат ласково, без намека на желание задеть, а порой и с нескрываемым восхищением – Кисе даже удивляет, как Хайзаки умудряется говорить вещи, которые должны быть обидными, но на которые не получается обидеться, даже если очень захотеть.

Кисе приходит к выводу, что, возможно, Хайзаки все же покривил душой, когда сказал, что ему плевать на чужое мнение о нем. В конце концов, не все хотят, чтобы окружающие знали, что ты спишь с человеком одного с тобой пола, с чего Хайзаки быть исключением?

Догадка неожиданно расстраивает, и это удивляет его самого. А ведь он спрашивал в самом начале и получил четкий ответ. Но, серьезно, когда он начал верить тому, что говорит ему Хайзаки?

Когда они встретились в клубе впервые за три года, не верил. Потом тоже. И когда поцеловал его сам, не верил. Даже когда они стали вместе жить, не особенно-то и верил. У них были странные отношения с самого начала, как ни крути. Если бы о них узнал кто-то из его знакомых, тех, кто встречался с Хайзаки, ему бы точно сказали, что он совсем рехнулся. И он бы охотно согласился. Но если раньше еще можно было сказать себе, что хороший секс – главный повод жить вместе, то сейчас это уже не работает. Появилось что-то еще. Возникло совершенно неожиданно - подкупающее чувство безопасности, так несвойственное Кисе рядом с этим человеком. И какого-то спокойствия.

По правде сказать, первое время Кисе действительно ожидал подвоха. Например, заявления, что Хайзаки было просто интересно его трахнуть, ведь, исходя из того, что Кисе помнит о Хайзаки, это вполне в духе последнего. Вот только из головы не шла та ночь, когда Кисе впервые напился так, что не мог устоять на ногах. И его ободранные ладони, которые Хайзаки держал в своих под прохладной струей воды. Именно тогда и захотелось задержаться и присмотреться внимательнее: как с луковицы счистить шкурки – слой за слоем.

Кисе не забывает, как однажды ошибся с Куроко, рассудив по первому впечатлению. Да и с командой Кайджо тоже не сразу все пошло гладко. Что тут говорить, раньше он не тратил свое время на то, чтобы вглядываться в людей, если они не цепляли с первого знакомства. Сейчас же ему интересно, а что еще может оказаться под очередным счищенным слоем у того, кто раньше казался просто жестоким отморозком и который внезапно не стал нападать, несмотря на отличную возможность для этого. И, положа руку на сердце, не известно, как закончился бы тот вечер для Кисе, не окажись Хайзаки рядом – запросто мог бы влипнуть в какие-нибудь серьезные неприятности.

Когда Кисе озвучивает это Хайзаки, тот только пожимает плечами:

\- Да ты вообще везучий ублюдок. Тебя с какого-то хрена столько людей обожает, а, когда припрет, обязательно найдется кто-то, кто защитит.

\- Например, ты, Шого-кун? – очаровательно улыбается Кисе.

\- Да, и я тоже. Сам в охуе, - не спорит Хайзаки.

Кисе не ведет отсчет времени. До тех пор, пока их обоих все устраивает, он не видит ничего плохого в происходящем.

Они оба отлично умеют скучать. Им обоим не нужны серьезные отношения, ведь они оба не любят, когда их пытаются связать. Как только кому-то станет скучно – разбегутся. Что может пойти не так в этой схеме?

 

В один из разов, когда Кисе задерживается допоздна на работе, смартфон, забытый на время съемок, подмигивает ему красным огоньком пропущенного вызова.

\- Ты где? – голос Хайзаки в трубке привычно расслабленный и обманчиво незаинтересованный. Обманчиво – потому что Кисе уже немного умеет различать его эмоции.

\- Только сейчас освободился, - Кисе смотрит на часы и вздыхает: метро закрывается через пятнадцать минут, он уже опоздал. – Закажу такси. Через час-полтора должен быть дома. Ложись, если хочешь.

\- Нет.

\- Что?

\- Я возьму такси и приеду. Ты жди, - в трубке слышится шуршание, как будто ее зажимают между плечом и ухом.

\- Шого-кун? Зачем?

\- Жди, я сказал, - и он отключается, оставляя Кисе недоуменно всматривается в заставку на экране смартфона.

Сорок минут спустя Хайзаки приезжает, и они вместе едут обратно. Правда, где-то на трех четвертях пути решают выйти и зайти перекусить в круглосуточную пиццерию, а после прогуляться до дома пешком. Завтра выходной, так что лечь под утро вполне позволительно, и Кисе перестает думать о том, зачем Хайзаки сорвался за ним так поздно, будучи очень ленивой задницей.

Но мысли возвращаются: после того, как в очередной раз Хайзаки представляет его как бывшего сокомандника. Перед собственным братом!

И Кисе не выдерживает.

\- Почему ты всегда так говоришь? – спрашивает он, как только они снова остаются одни.

\- А? – Хайзаки озадаченно смотрит на него, и Кисе вздыхает.

\- Ты всегда всем говоришь, что я твой бывший сокомандник.

Хайзаки задумывается на несколько секунд, а потом пинает носком кроссовка мелкий камешек на своем пути.

\- Но это же правда.

В его голосе такое искреннее недоумение, что Кисе даже теряется с ответом.

\- Но это не единственная правда, - у него неожиданно прорывается обида, и он удивляется себе снова: откуда она взялась вообще, эта обида? Ведь он сам никому не рассказывает, с кем живет, и пока точно не планирует.

Хайзаки опять выдерживает паузу.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я отвечал, что мы трахаемся?

\- Я… нет, это уже перебор, наверное. Но ты мог бы говорить, что мы хотя бы дружим. Странно же таскаться везде с «просто бывшим сокомандником», нет?

\- Да какая вообще разница нахуй? – теперь очередь Кисе недоуменно смотреть на Хайзаки: слишком уж раздраженным выглядит. И Кисе мгновенно зеркалит его эмоцию, и это напрягает – то, как часто они стали реагировать по цепной реакции. Злость ли это, тревога или похоть, любое чувство, оно есть здесь и сейчас, течет как по невидимым проводам от одного к другому. Только понять бы, когда эти провода успели так плотно подключиться друг к другу.

\- Ты стыдишься меня, Шого-кун?

\- Че?

\- Я пойму, если это так.

Хайзаки резко останавливается, хватает его за плечи и разворачивает к себе. Несколько секунд они молчат, и Кисе отстраненно думает, что хорошо, что сейчас тропинка, по которой они срезали путь до дома, безлюдна. Иначе люди могли бы решить, что они сейчас подерутся. А ведь это было бы возможно - раньше.

\- Что за хрень ты несешь, Рёта?

Кисе не отталкивает его руки, наклоняет голову и рассматривает лицо Хайзаки. Забавно, но по тому совсем не похоже, что он пытается солгать: глаза серьезные, брови напряженно сведены.

\- Я просто подумал… - но договорить ему не дают.

\- Я бы не трахался с тобой, если бы меня парило чужое мнение. Ты же уже спрашивал об этом! Я только не вижу смысла распинаться перед левыми хуями.

Кисе еще некоторое время изучает его, раздумывая, стоит ли напомнить, что только что этим «левым хуем» был родной брат Хайзаки, а потом снова вздыхает.

\- Ладно, забудь.

 

Как-то Кисе приходит домой и застает Хайзаки на диване, в одних джинсах и с влажными волосами, мирно доедающего упаковку шоколадных M&M’s.

\- Там еще осталось? – осведомляется Кисе, стягивая с себя пиджак. Он не любит есть сладкое до нормального ужина, но желудок урчит и требует хоть какой-то пищи.

\- Уже нет, - бодро отвечает Хайзаки и сует в рот последнюю горсть.

Фыркнув, Кисе собирается было пойти в спальню, чтобы переодеться, когда ему приходит в голову идея. Он подходит к Хайзаки, наклоняется и смачно целует, сразу проталкиваясь языком к нему в рот. Тот теряется ровно на секунду и, ухватив ладонью Кисе под затылок, целует в ответ. Ну, пытается целовать, с учетом того, что остатки драже все еще у него во рту. От него пахнет пряно-цитрусовым гелем для душа – гелем Кисе, потому как Хайзаки обычно предпочитает более холодные запахи, но, будучи собой, не берет на себя труд сдерживаться и не таскать у Кисе. Впрочем, сам Кисе не против: ему нравится и этот запах на Хайзаки. Тем более, он тоже регулярно заимствует что-нибудь в их общем шкафу, начиная от одеколона и заканчивая вещами.

Кисе чувствует вкус шоколада, ловко выхватывает одно драже языком и, разорвав поцелуй, быстро съедает. Во рту сладко, а в груди разливается упоенное торжество: судя по вытянувшейся физиономии, Хайзаки охренел от такой наглости. Кисе очень нравится собственная выходка. А потом он опускает глаза, смотрит на крупный бугор на джинсах Хайзаки и прищуривается: кажется, он только что освоил свое новое преимущество.

Его пожирают голодным взглядом, а потом тянут к себе.

 

Раньше Кисе не особо жаловал, когда в его личное пространство бесцеремонно вторгаются, но среди его друзей были те, кому он это позволял. Например, Аомине. Злиться и что-то объяснять там не было никакого смысла.

Хайзаки тоже бесцеремонный. И очень тактильный, хоть и не совсем понятно, является ли для него эта тактильность эдаким проявлением собственничества или же ему действительно просто нравится тискаться. Кисе перестает вздрагивать от его внезапно закинутой на шею руки очень быстро. И от носа в затылок тоже – мимолетом, пока Хайзаки проходит мимо него в ванной или на кухне. Даже во сне, как бы Кисе не отодвигался на противоположный край кровати, Хайзаки всегда к нему подкатывался, закидывал на него какую-нибудь конечность, не просыпаясь, и чуть ли не придавливал своим телом. Сначала Кисе пытался его отпихивать – в особо жаркие ночи, но впоследствии просто махнул рукой, решив проблему иначе - поставив кондиционер.

 

Кисе стоит на диване на четвереньках, прогнувшись в спине. Он опускает голову и обхватывает головку члена Хайзаки губами. Сначала нежно и осторожно, почти робко, а потом сильнее, отстраняется и склоняется снова – чтобы поцеловать, а потом провести языком по всей длине. Он слышит довольный выдох над головой, а через несколько секунд чувствует чужую руку между лопаток: когда идет речь о ласках, Хайзаки не любит оставаться в долгу. Его рука скользит ниже по позвоночнику, забирается под задравшуюся рубашку. Он гладит Кисе по пояснице и слегка надавливает - тоже уже отлично изучил все его чувствительные места. Кисе одобрительно хмыкает, и Хайзаки вздрагивает от вибрации вокруг головки, нетерпеливо перемещает руку Кисе под живот. Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы расстегнуть и приспустить штаны Кисе вместе с трусами, и теперь он водит пальцами по его ягодицам, нарочито медленно.

Кисе расслабляет горло и забирает глубже. Он знает, что лучший способ заставить Хайзаки быстрее коснуться себя там, где нужно – ускорить его собственный оргазм. Хайзаки нравится ласкать его во время минета, и Кисе подозревает, что для него это еще один способ соперничества: кто кого быстрее заставит кончить. Кисе не прогадывает и сейчас: чертыхнувшись под нос, Хайзаки смыкает пальцы вокруг члена Кисе.

У Хайзаки умелые руки, руки баскетболиста – с широкими ладонями и длинными сильными пальцами, и Кисе, иногда рассматривая их, думает, что это очень странно – иметь такие умелые и способные быть нежными руки и так часто использовать их для драк. Как и раньше, Хайзаки дерется весьма охотно и с удовольствием, разве что стал менее вспыльчивым, поэтому случается это не так уж часто.

Их обоих не хватает надолго – слишком сильно завелись.

 

\- Из-за тебя я брюки испачкал. А ведь только-только забрал их из химчистки, - печально говорит Кисе, оценивая масштабы «трагедии». – Теперь опять нести. И что они обо мне подумают?

\- Они все подумают правильно.

Хайзаки насмешливо подмигивает, бросая шутливый вызов, и Кисе хочется его немного попровоцировать. Они всегда общались так - провокации, подколки, проверка дозволенных границ. Все дальше и дальше, пока границы между ними не начинают стираться. Сейчас они существуют в одном пространстве, но желание поддеть другого не исчезает. Потому что это их игра. Это можно. Это интересно.

Хайзаки проводит большим пальцем по подбородку Кисе, собирая свою сперму, а потом этот палец оказывается у губ, и Кисе охотно открывает рот. Он лижет и посасывает, отлично зная, что, когда он так делает, у Хайзаки всегда встает снова, даже после самого неистового траха. Он очень любит, когда Кисе играет с его пальцами.

\- Рёта, пошли в спальню.

Работает безотказно.

\- Неа.

Гамма эмоций в глазах Хайзаки неописуема, и Кисе с трудом удается сохранить невинное выражение лица, чтобы не расхохотаться. Он наклоняется вперед, почти губами к губам, но так и не касается, тихо шепчет:

\- Я очень хочу есть, Шого-кун. И надо в душ еще сходить. Давай я пока пойду, а ты поставишь что-нибудь разогреваться? И потом можно в спальню.

На долю секунды Кисе кажется, что Хайзаки попытается настоять на своем, но тот лишь раздраженно ворчит и все же выпускает его. Пока Кисе моется в душе, с его губ не сходит улыбка: он точно знает, что Хайзаки обязательно отыграется в постели и что им все еще не скучно вместе.

 

Однажды Хайзаки возвращается домой позже обычного, и Кисе понимает, что тот дрался, едва его увидев. От него буквально веет торжеством и агрессивным задором, а костяшки на правой руке сбиты в кровь. Кисе вздыхает и идет искать что-нибудь дезинфицирующее. Пока он обрабатывает Хайзаки руку, тот молчит, ухмыляется краем губ.

\- Ну и кто на этот раз был не прав, Шого-кун? – первым нарушает затянувшееся молчание Кисе.

\- Один хрен, который в Фукуда учился со мной в одном классе.

Судя по веселому тону, Хайзаки не против поделиться подробностями своей стычки. Кисе приподнимает брови, сигнализируя, что готов выслушать продолжение истории.

\- Придурок полный. И обиженка. Прикинь, несколько лет угомониться не может. Как видит меня – аж полыхает.

\- И что ж ты такого сделал этому придурочному обиженке? Или что он тебе сделал?

\- Я у него бабу увел. Ну, как увел. Я к ней при нем подкатил на втором году старшей школы и… Ай! – Хайзаки дергается и насуплено смотрит: Кисе только что щедро плеснул ему на рану перекись водорода. Прозрачная жидкость шипит и пенится, смешиваясь с кровью.

\- Терпи.

\- Нет бы поласковее… Короче. Я подкатил, он попытался дать мне в морду, но не смог. Хорошо я его отделал тогда. Как и сегодня, - он сверкает хищной улыбкой. – А девка та впечатлилась. Ну и потом мы с ней…

\- Все, я понял. Можешь не продолжать, - Кисе морщится. – Но тогда он не обиженка. Это вообще-то больно, когда тебя бросает любимый человек.

Хайзаки смотрит на него с любопытством, потом смеется.

\- Да не в этом дело. Он так хвастал, что она в него по уши влюблена.

\- И что?

\- Как что? Он не из-за нее в итоге расстроился. А из-за того, что получил такой удар по самолюбию. Всем его бахвальством разве что подтереться и осталось. И перед другими – дурак дураком выглядит.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, при чем тут бахвальство. Ну сказал он, что она его любит, и? Это же не значит…

\- Да ты не понимаешь, - с запалом перебивает его Хайзаки и быстро благодарно кивает – Кисе окончил бинтовать его кисть. – Вот смотри. Когда у тебя есть что-то ценное, ты разве будешь этим перед другими тыкать?

Кисе озадаченно на него смотрит, молчит в ожидании пояснений, и Хайзаки снова улыбается.

\- Люди в большинстве своем далеко не добрячки. Покажешь им то, что для тебя важно, и одни захотят это украсть, чтобы иметь у себя, а другие сделают это, чтобы потом посмотреть, как тебе плохо. Если ты хвастаешь своей ценностью, ты сам будешь виноват, если ее отберут. Показал, сказал громко «Это – мое!» - будь готов защитить. Не сможешь, твои проблемы.

\- А с какой целью обычно крал ты? – интересуется Кисе.

\- Со второй. Хотя... – Хайзаки забавно морщит лоб, - есть одно исключение.

Кисе собирается спросить, какое исключение он имеет в виду. И еще он хочет возразить – много всего сказать, но останавливается. Ему вдруг вспоминаются все те разы, когда Хайзаки отбрехивался от вопросов о том, кто для него Кисе.

Улыбка сама собой растягивает губы. Значит, ценность, да?

\- Чтобы увести человека, мало одного желания того, кто хочет это сделать, - тихо говорит он. – Тот, кого уводят, должен тоже захотеть уйти, Шого.

Хайзаки задумчиво и слегка удивленно смотрит на него. То ли из-за того, что Кисе впервые назвал его по имени без хонорифика, то ли потому что соображает, что ответить.

\- Ну, вспомни, когда ты увел у меня мою, как ты думал, девушку, она ведь очень быстро ушла к тебе. Это говорит о том, что я ей был на самом деле безразличен. Тут даже не важно, хвастал бы я или нет.

Кисе отлично знает, что никогда не хвастался, даже не говорил о той девушке ни с кем. Зато хвасталась она. Выходит, по логике Хайзаки, уводить он должен был не ее, а самого Кисе.

Кисе смотрит по сторонам: они сидят в гостиной их общей съемной квартиры, то здесь, то там лежат их вещи, по-отдельности или вперемешку. На нем самом домашняя футболка Хайзаки. Ему становится смешно: вот же, сукин сын!

\- Все верно, Рёта, - мягко произносит Хайзаки. – Но я тогда обыгрывал тебя, и ее это подкупило. Лузеры не нужны. Большинство людей отвернется от тебя, если ты упадешь.

Он больше не улыбается.

Они оба знают, кто кому проиграл на том Зимнем кубке.

\- Да, в Тэйко ты меня обыгрывал, - соглашается Кисе. – Но я ведь тебе все равно не перестал нравиться. Не так ли?

Хайзаки хмурится.

\- А кто тебе сказал, что ты мне вообще нравишься?

\- Есть у меня такое подозрение, – он легонько бодает Хайзаки лбом в плечо и трется о него носом. Сегодня хороший день и хороший вечер. И настроение у Кисе тоже очень хорошее.

\- Но, Шого, тебе что, делать нечего больше, кроме как сводить счеты с придурочными обиженками? – как можно более беспечно добавляет он.

Хайзаки неодобрительно цокает языком, а потом морщинки на его лбу разглаживаются, исчезают, вернув на место привычную самодовольную ухмылку.

\- Ну хорошо. Я буду бить только тех, кто действительно нарывается. Раз уж ты за меня волнуешься.

Сделал одолжение, блин. Кисе тоже ухмыляется.

\- А кто тебе сказал, что я вообще за тебя волнуюсь?

\- Как тебе сказать, Рёта… - Хайзаки поднимает руку и обнимает его за плечи, притягивая к себе ближе. - Есть у меня такое подозрение.


End file.
